


Obvious

by emo_lonrr



Series: Mystrade Mondays [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Greg werewolf, Monday Prompts, Mystrade Monday, Mystrade Monday Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emo_lonrr/pseuds/emo_lonrr
Summary: Mystrade Monday Prompt"Can I kiss you?"
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Mystrade Mondays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967062
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> It's Short

"Gregory was walking way behind me. Then I was in Gregory's hand. How?" thought Mycroft 

Mycroft was in his home sitting, cross-legged on a plush sofa, and hands steepled against the chin, one would almost say it was Sherlock sitting there. There was a bottle of a very strong drink and a glass that was filled to the brink.

He really could not fathom how a person who is almost a hundred meters far could come to catch me in a blink of an eye.

He slept on the sofa that day.

* * *

The next morning he was woken by a hand soothingly running through his thinning hair, as soon as he realised he woke up, wide-eyed, frantically looking around and seeing Gregory. He was no longer on a sofa but on his bed with Gregory sitting beside him. He had a soft smile and shiny eyes. 

"What are you doing here?" -M

"I thought I needed to make you understand some things" - G

"Yeah, like what you did yesterday" - M

"Yeah... that... I am a werewolf" - G

His eyes widen in shock and search Gregory for clues. And all clicks into place, all the little signs he has been neglecting because it didn't add to the place. 

"I know," he says despite all that. He doubts himself on the clues that he saw for attraction and takes his chance. Gregory was here and he came voluntarily, nothing could go wrong.

"Can I kiss you?" He asks.

Gregory breath hitches and says "You don't mind me being a werewolf?"

And as an answer, he kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I am being better at writing. Can you criticize me? Thanks


End file.
